


Spilled Blood

by ThePredator666



Series: Royal Diamonds [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate route if Yellow had killed Pink in the battle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: Yellow kills Pink in the battle and now must care for Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Royal Diamonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883122
Kudos: 8





	1. The Blood of a Kin

With his sword drawn Yellow bursted into the room. Infant crying filled the room as Yellow attacked the queen, bodies of his men laid on the ground, angering him. The queen fought back, thrusting her blade into Yellow’s side.

The prince laughed, “You have potential and so much spirit, too bad I have to kill you.”

Yellow thrusted his sword into the hooded queen, a killing blow but she dodged and swung back at him so quickly but stopped before she could hit him and instead chose to trip the prince, “So you chose not to give the final blow? Your little act of heroism will be your last!” His sword pierced the queen’s chest. He gave the queen a few moments and unhooded her to see the life leave her eyes only to find his sister staring back at him with tear’s in her eyes and blood crusted the edges of her mouth.

“Brother.” She spoke weakly.

Yellow panicked trying to cover the gushing wound that poured blood from his sister’s body, “Pink please keep breathing, keep your eyes open, I can’t loss you!” 

“Yellow... please... take care of my son.” Pink breathed, the light fading from her eyes.

“You can help me just keep breathing.” Yellow choked.

Pink weakly held Yellow’s face so that he can stare into her eyes, “Please, promise me nothing bad will happen to my son, please Yellow.” Pink asked with tears falling from her eyes.

“I-I will, I promise.” Yellow promised before watching his sister relax and peacefully wait for death to take her, greeting it like an old friend.

Yellow started to sob as Pink’s shallow breathing stopped. He didn’t hear Blue come in and freeze at the sight in front of him, “Pink?” He asked in an airy voice.

Pink’s blood soaked Yellow, the warmness of her body slowly fading and her side no longer rose and fell. Slowly Yellow pressed his head against her chest, desperately wishing to hear a heartbeat but there was only silence. He understood why he didn’t die that day, Pink caught in off guard but refused to kill her own brother but in turn he killed her.

Blue dropped yo his knees as he stared at the body. Cries of an infant who had just lost his mother filled the air as the brothers just stared in disbelief, ignoring the screams of their nephew. Quickly Blue took Yellow’s side to morn their fallen sister.

He made a promise and was going to keep it. Yellow promised Pink he would protect her but instead he was the one to end her life but this promise he was going to make sure he never broke.

Blue watched as Yellow took the crying child from the crib and turned to to walk off holding Steven as if he was the most precious thing to ever exist. Yellow was going to raise Steven as his own and care for his fallen sister’s only child, her son, the being she laid down her life for.


	2. A Promise Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow returns with Pink’s dead body and must raise Steven as his own.

Pink’s body laid motionless, her eyes were glazed over, not a twinkle of life in them. A general cleared his throat before speaking, “The prince must be killed as soon as possible.”

Yellow spoke up, his voice husky with grief, “No harm will come to the prince!”

Blue looked away, “Tradition states that all members of the royal family must be killed at once.” The general protested.

“I will not kill the prince! From now on he will be raised as my son!” Yellow shot back.

The general nodded and looked to the captain, “Dispose of the queen’s body, leave it in the woods for the animals, a queen unloyal to her family deserves no burial.”

“What do you mean ‘unloyal?’” Blue asked, his voice a little more than a whisper.

“She went behind her families back to call the mass surrender.” The general answered.

The captain shook his head, “She died with honor and a sword in her hand! Surely a noble queen deserves respect!”

The general spoke up again, “We’ll say that the prince was slaughtered in the woods and that the animals ate his body but the queens body must been seen by all. The death of such a beloved and respected queen will cause the rest to give up.”

Yellow glared at the general, “I’m taking her back to the palace where she shall lay to rest. Her body will not be a public spectacle, she deserves to be honored in death.”

—————

White smiled as he saw his two sons arrived, “I heard the battle was a success. I’m so proud of you Yellow, ending the war once and for all.”

Yellow could fell Steven stir within his arms, “What do you have there?” White’s voice became ice cold.

“Pink’s son.” Yellow mumbled.

White’s eyes brightened with hope, “Where is she?”

Blue could dare face his father as Yellow answered in a tired voice, “Dead.”

“How?” White’s voice sent shivers down Blue and Yellows spines.

“She was the fallen queen. I only found out once I had stuck her down.”

Within an instance White stood up and smacked Yellow, “I thought I told you to protect your younger siblings!”

“I-I didn’t know until it was too late.” Yellow tried to protest only to be hit once more.

White’s hand firmly snatched Steven away causing him to wake up and cry, “I want both of you to return to your duties and only speak to me once I call for you. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” Blue muttered before leaving.

However Yellow didn’t move, “I need you to give me back Steven.”

“I will be caring for Steven.”

“You don’t know how to raise a child! Blue and I were raised by our mother and Pink was raised by servants! You were and still are barely in our lives! I was more of a father to Pink than you were!” Yellow snapped.

“Yet you killed her.” White said before leaving with Steven still crying in his arms.

—————

Yellow could only sit on his bed and stare at his sword, Pink’s dried blood covered the blade. Pink’s frightened look was burnt in his mind, her dying breaths rung in his ears as he had watched until the light left her eyes, her sides ceasing to rise and fall. 

The memories didn’t help with the guilt, her delicate hands, her tender voice, Pink’s bubbly spirit, and her contagious smile was forever gone. 

Blue had taken Pink’s passing the worse, refusing to leave his room and he was engulfed in morning while White just engulfed himself in the responsibilities of running the kingdom and caring for Steven. Neither Yellow nor Blue was ever allowed anywhere near the baby. Blue desperately needed to be with Steven, to be with the only thing Pink had left behind.

One day Blue’s wish came true as White summoned him. Steven was napping in White’s lap as White spoke, “Blue, I have to go on a trip and I’m entrusting Steven to you.”

“Y-yes White, I won’t let you down.” Blue promised as White handed Steven off to Blue before leaving.

“If anything happens to him I’ll kill you myself.” White added over his shoulder.

“Yes White.” Blue gulped.

—————

Steven stared up at Blue with the same eyes of his mother. He couldn’t help but caress his hair like he had done so with Pink.

Yellow opened the door to find Steven in Blue lap, “May I see him?” Yellow asked, “Please?” Yellow begged.

Blue smiled and handed Steven to Yellow. The slumbering child curled up against Yellow’s chest.

Yellow’s grip tightened Steven, “How has he been?”

“Just like his mother.” Blue chuckled.

“We’ll have a troublemaker back on our hands.” Yellow joined Blue as he chuckled too, “It’ll be so much better to have these quiet hall full of life again.”

“Yellow?”

“Yes Blue?” Yellow asked.

“If we tried back there, would we have been able to save Pink?” Blue asked, his voice threatened of more tears.

“No, Pink was already badly injured onceI got there and she had already lost so much blood.” Yellow answered, “No matter what Pink’s blood had been spilled and her fate sealed.”

“We didn’t even give her a proper goodbye.” Blue sniffled.

Yellow could feel himself tearing up, “She wasn’t afraid of death.” Yellow lied. He knew Blue didn’t see the fear in her eyes, “Pink had died peacefully.

Blue looked at Steven, “I can’t bare the thought of losing him too.”

“We won’t.” Yellow promised.

“Pink’s tears would have saved her. If only she had enough strength to use them on herself.” Blue said softly.

“The child must not leave the palace. He’ll never be hurt so badly that his own healing tears will be needed.” Yellow said coolly, “He has his mother’s powers. When he cried the night Pink drew her last breathe his tears healed some wounds I had.”

“He really does take after her.” Blue sighed in relief, “At least we still have him.”


End file.
